1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muffler and dust catcher assembly, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an automotive muffler and dust catcher assembly for deadening noises and removing dust from the exhaust pipe of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
An automotive muffler assembly is an exhaust device containing two perforated pipes packed in a sound-deadening material and connected between the front and rear exhaust pipes of a motor vehicle. Because this structure of automotive muffler assembly affects the performance of the cylinders of a motor vehicle in exhausting emissions, the horsepower of a motor vehicle is relatively reduced. Furthermore, various catalytic conversion devices are known and used in motor vehicles to eliminate or reduce air pollution. However, catalytic conversion devices are not suitable for the emissions of dieselized motor vehicles. Therefore, dieselized motor vehicles cause severe air pollution problem.